Return to Garden
by KittyMagic
Summary: Usagi and Hotaru go back to their home world with Ami, Michiru, and Haruka. They go back to reunite with their brothers but didn't expect an adventure to begin...


I do not own sailor moon or final fantasy 8.  
  
Usagi woke up early that Saturday morning. She got dressed and headed down for breakfast. The night before she had decided to drop the act that she had been using to trick the people in this dimension. As she was heading down the stairs she heard the conversation that her 'family' was having. "It's a good thing that the inner senshi, Michiru, Haruka, and Mamoru decided to get rid of Usagi and Hotaru today because she is really getting on my nerves." Shingo stated. "Yeah I don't know why we had to let her stay with us she is so annoying." Mrs. Tsukino whined. "Why do the senshi get to kill her AND Hotaru it's not fair we had to put up with her longer and they get to kill her. Why do they get all the fun." Mr. Tsukino complained. "Your right... shhh I hear Usagi coming down the stairs!" Mrs. Tsukino stated. "Do you think she heard us?" Shingo asked worried. Usagi came down the stair looking clueless as usual. "Hi.... Were you talking?" Usagi asked. "No." Mrs. Tsukino said quickly. Usagi just nodded and left for the temple. When she was out the door she smirked and quickly called Hotaru on the communicator. "Death here why are you calling me, Light?" Hotaru asked. "You know the betrayal that we were expecting from the senshi?" "Yeah. What about it?" "Well it is happening today. Meet me outside of the mall we are going to show them the real us." "FINALLY! Death out." Usagi turned the communicator off and ran to the neighbor's house and knocked. She had a quick conversation with the person who nodded and pointed to the garage. Usagi thanked him and then went into the garage driving out of it to the mall on her silver and black motorcycle. Usagi met Hotaru at the entrance and they entered together. An hour later Usagi and Hotaru walked out of the store looking totally different then when they entered. Usagi had on mid thigh black shorts on with a silver midriff tube top. Around her waist was a silver chain that was decorated with an eightpointed star charm. Her hair was mid-back and had black and silver streaks in it. It wasn't in odangos anymore but a high ponytail. Hotaru had on the same except that where there was silver was dark violet. Her chain around her waist was light violet and had a sign of saturn charm decorating it. Her hair was the same length as Usagi's but had dark violet and light violet streaks in it. It was in the same style as Usagi's hair was. They walked to their bikes and rode to the temple. Hotaru's bike was black and violet. As they neared they room that had the traitors in it Usagi took out her weapons from her subspace pocket two katanas designed with eight-pointed stars. Hotaru took out her glaive. As they entered they room they saw that the traitors were transformed and were waiting for them. They glanced at each other and smirked. "Sorry we were late we just had to speak to Pluto about going back home. Since we are not from this world."Hotaru stated. "What do you mean you are not from this world? And why are you leaving?" Asked Minako. "We were not born in this dimension. In the world we were born in they have monsters that roam around on their own will. They only attack people if they feel threatened. Their learning facilities are called gardens and the people who protect the gardens are seeds. We are going back to that world because we found out that our so called friends and family are planing to kill us and are not going to succeed and are going to get their butts kick in the process." Usagi drawled. Then she noticed something Michiru and Ami were having a hard time trying not to cry while Haruka was trying to not kick Mamoru and Rei's cheating butts. That and Rei and Mamoru were sucking eachother's faces. "I would like to call upon something that just came to my attention. If I may?" Usagi asked. "Yeah sure whatever like it would ever be important." Makoto said. "Oh I think it would be important to you. Michi-chan, Ruka-chan, and Ami- chan would you like to come with me and Taru-chan to our home world." Asked Usagi seeing the answer when the aforementioned faces lit up at the question. "YES!!" Was the expected answer. "Okay." Was all that Hotaru said and Ami, Michiru, and Haruka disappeared only to reappear at the time gates. "HEY! What did you do with Ami , Haruka , and Michiru! Those traitors they are suppose to protect me the new princess. MAMO-CHAN WHY DID THEY GO AGAINST ME!!!!! WHY DOES USAGI GET EVERYONE TO LIKE HER! IT IS NOT FAIR!!!! EVERYONE CHOOSES USAGI OVER ME!!!!! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Rei. "Um....Maybe because you a spoiled selfish brat." Hotaru drawled. That was the last straw for Rei. "MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!" "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The three attack combined and made their way to the two untransformed scouts. The traitors laughed because they thought that the attacks would kill their targets but they didn't expect Usagi to do what she did next. Usagi raised her hand and palm facing the oncoming attacks calmly ordered the attacks to stop. The amazing thing is that they did. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Makoto. "I am Cosmos do you think that I would let you have the satisfaction of knowing that your attacks hit me when I could stop them so that they wouldn't hurt my friend that is as close to me as a sister." Usagi said. With those words Hotaru and Usagi disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{At The Time Gates}  
  
Setsuna , Haruka , Michiru , and Ami were discussing the dimension that they were going to(excluding Setsuna) when Usagi and Hotaru appeared suddenly. To say Ami , Haruka , and Michiru were slightly shocked would be an understatement. When Hotaru and Usagi saw the faces of Haruka , Ami , and Michiru they raised their eyebrows and smirked at them. "You know if your faces stay like that any longer you won't be able to move them from that position and everyone who sees you with those faces will laugh at you and you will probably die of embarrassment. Am I right Usa- chan?" Hotaru said seriously. "Yes. Taru-chan you are right but I think that now that we are at the time gates that we can use our real names not the one that we had for our fake identities." 'Usagi' stated. "Should we introduce ourselves?" 'Hotaru' asked. "Certainly. My name is Hikari Usagi Almasy. Little sister of Seifer Almasy. Student training to become a seed for Balamb Garden. Best friend of Shi Hotaru Leonhart." "My name is Shi Hotaru Leonhart. Little sister of Squall Leonhart. Student training to be a seed for Balamb Garden. Best friend of Hikari Usagi Almasy." "That was a very good introduction girls but I think now is the time to go." Setsuna stated firmly. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist Pluto." Usagi said. "Well if I remeber correctly and I know that I should you should be saying that to that spoiled brat Rei." Setsuna replied dryly, "I didn't know you cared." "Oh! I thought that I showed you that I cared by visiting you here at the gates from time to time with Taru-chan, Puu-chan. Must not of." Was the retort from Usagi. After those words Setsuna opened a portal and when everyone had gone through she said. "OH. AND BE CAREFUL OF THE DROP!" "PLUTO!!!! I AM SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET THE CHHAAAANCCCEEEE!!!" Setsuna heard Usagi Hotaru and Haruka screech.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [A.N:From now on I'm going to call Hotaru 'Shi' and Usagi 'Hikari' Hikari=light and Shi=death]  
  
{In The Forest Near Balamb Garden}  
  
A portal opened above a forest. Five girls fell out of the swiling black abyss of the crackling and shrinking portal above them. The last one out of the portal was a blond with silver and black streaks. If you looked close enough you could see that she was looking around as if she had been there before but that was along time ago. They landed with a BIG THUD! "Remind me that when we see Setsuna again I need to throw her off a thirty foot high cliff." Haruka stated. Her reply was a corous of groans. the only one who didn't groan was Hikari. "Shi, everyone, we should head left to the garden, ne?" Hikari said humor lacing her voice at the answer that she got. Shi bouced to her feet and nodded entusiasticly. Ami and Michiru groaned and they sat up then got painful to their feet. Haruka started to crack her knuckles and stood up with ease. When everyone was ready they started towards Balamb Garden. It was starting to get to mid day when a monster attacked. Haruka, Michiru, and Ami were about to transfrom when Hikari told them to stop. "Shi may I do the honors?" Hikari asked. "Certainly." Shi said. And with those words Hikari unsheathed one of her katanas and started to attack. She slashed at the monster then flipped away when it tried to attack her then delt the fatal blow slaming her sword into the creatures back making it disappear. Sheathing her katana she and the rest of the group headed toward garden again. They didn'y encounter another monster on the way there, much to the disapointment of Shi. When they were about half a mile away Michiru asked the question that had been on her mind for the past few hours. "So what are your brother's like?" "Delinquint." "Loner." "OH. WELL THANKS FOR THAT WONERFULLY ALABORATE ANSWER!" After Michiru's oh so 'serious' reply all was silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Balamb Garden before Michiru yelled)  
  
Squall. Seifer. I would like you to report to the front of the gates. I have something that you might be interested in to tell you." Came Cid's voice over the intercom. [a few minutes later] {at the front gates} Cid arrived to see Squall and Seifer arguing. "SQUALL! SEIFER! HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE SISTERS WOULD FEEL IF THEY SAW YOU ARGUING. WHAT IF THEY CAME BACK DURING ONE OF YOUR STUPID ARGUMENTS THE SORCRESS IS DEAD SO WHAT. YOU HAD TO FIGHT EACHOTHER SO WHAT! FORGIVE HIM SQUALL! SEIFER SQUALL! SHADDAP!" Yelled Cid. By then Seifer and Squall had shut up. "I didn't know that he could yell that loud." Seifer whispered. "I didn't know that he could yell at all." Squall whispered back. "Okay I just got a message that yo-" Cid began having seen that he had their attention but had been interrupted by a scream. "OH! WELL THANKS FOR THAT WONDERFULLY ALABORATE ANSWER!" They group of three turned to the direction of the yell and waited to see who it was. At first they saw two silloutes one was twirling a glaive like it was a boutton. The other was throwing twin swords into the air then catching them by the hilts at the same time. Then they saw three more sillouettes these a good distance away from the ones who were doing dangerous tricks with the weapons. "Ah. I see they are here and they just had to show off their skills with their custom made weapons to their friends." Cid said with a sweatdrop. "SHI! HIKARI! PUT THE WEAPONS AWAY BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELVES!" Cid yelled at the two who were now trying to balance the weapons on their nose. The names of the two girls had Seifer and Squall in shock for a minute until they registered what their little sisters were doing and they ran up to the girls and took the weapons from them then ran to the headmaster their little sisters running after them yelling to give back the weapons or they beat them up. "SEIFER. GIVE. ME. MY. KATANAS." "SQUALL. GIVE. ME. MY. GLAIVE." "GIVE THEM BACK!!" "GIRLS!! STOP YELLING AT YOUR BROTHERS!" Cid hollared. "Yes, sir, headmaster, SIR!" Shi and Hikari saluted together. "It is good to have you back girls now who did you bring back with you from the other diemention?" The headmaster asked. "Oh these fine peoples are Haruka Ten'oh Michiru Kiaoh and Ami Mizino. Ami is good at tactics and making plans that actually work. That and using ice magic. Michiru is a wonderful painter and violinist. She likes to use water magic the most. Haruka is very good with anything that can move and make it almost as fast as the wind. She is very good with the use of a sword and wind magic." Hikari and Shi said simultantiously while jumping on their respective brothers backs' and squeezing the air out of them. "Did you miss me and how much trouble have you gotten yourself into since I was gone brother?" They asked at they same time again finally letting their brothers go seeing that they were slowly turning blue. "Girls your can catch up on old times later because right now we are going to give you the seed exam. I think that you would like to get into the seed ranks that you have been training for." The headmaster explained.  
  
To be Continued 


End file.
